2017: The End
2017: The End is an episode of Dumb Show. Description Nasa receives breaking news that the Earth is going to explode. They tell the world, which causes a huge panic. The Order-Keeper of America, Eddy It, decides to stop the panic by killing everyone beforehand. Everyone but him think that it is madness, but he does it anway. He buys a bunch of weapons from the weapon store. He puts the weapons in a bag and asks for the price. The man says "That'll be $9,000,456,147". Eddy pays it anyway since he has nothing to live and pay for. Then a montage of different attempts of him to kill people starts. The first one is he tries using a sword. He jumps off a highway onto the car below, and is about to stab below when he gets hit by a stoplight. He falls of the stoplight and hits a dump truck. He is about to fall of the side, but he stabs it with his sword so he doesn't fall. He tries to take it out when it stops but it finally gets out when the truck is driving again and he is on the top of Pike's Peak. The man landed at the bottom without his sword. He sees tourists, and is about to kill them when he realizes he has no sword. He pulls out a Wii Remote and turns it on. Then Link appears by him and starts to swing his sword the way that Eddy swings his Wii remote. It is about to hit the tourist when the dumb truck comes down and runs over hime. The second one is using a gun. Eddy barges into a house holding a gun threatenly at the family (who are sitting like the Simpsons) sitting on the couch. The family doesn't do anything, but just stare at him. He still is holding it threatenly and they still stare at him. He decides to give up and walk out. The family continues to watch TV. A bird flies by and he shoots the bird in frusturation. Then he turns around and sees the rest of the bird he killed's flock attacking him. He gets picked heavily and runs away. He runs up a mountain and falls into it when they get to the top, and the birds keep going. Eddy laughs that they passed him but he realized that the thing he fell into was lava, and starts falling in. The third one is using explosives. He has bumps on his head from being hit by cars, cuts from being pecked by birds, bruises from falling of Pike's Peak, more cuts from the birds and burns from the lava. You see him in the football stadium that will be later shown in Fadden 2017. He starts throwing dynamtite at the stadium and laughs. He keeps throwing it. There is a long pause, then a bomb flies back at him (not specified how) and he explodes too. He then presses a button that lays mines, but the footballers dodge it, and he has no idea how. The host says "Hey, guy trying to maul us, they are dodging those mines because they have football training." Eddy rolls his eys and walks away, but he falls down the stairs. Eddy is show on the ground dragging himself along. He is too hurt to talk, but when an alarm clock goes of saying "Ring, the world will end, ring!". Eddy gets excited but then the news says "Haha, happy prank!" It gets Eddy so annoyed that he gets up and is about to punch the TV, but falls down because he is to hurt. He then explains that he is ashamed that he lost to an electronic appliance, and then faints. Parodies of... *2012 *The Legend of Zelda *The Simpsons *Football Games Category:Random Works! Category:Episodes Category:The Dumb Show Category:Parodies